


The Big Deal

by Stream_Moon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stream_Moon/pseuds/Stream_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! Basically, my first fan-fic! Enjoy :3 ~Stream</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Deal

The Master was laying in The Doctor's arms. Tears were streaming down his face. "Regenerate! Please, just Regenerate!" He broke down sobbing, breathing heavily with his emotions. "Why would I regenerate? So I can spend forever with you? It would be hell!" The Masters words were cold and sharp. He bowed his head and sobbed "Please.." With the strength he had, The Master lifted his lips to his holders ear. He whispered, and The Doctor froze and looked straight ahead. "Okay. Deal." He whispered back. As The Masters hands glowed, he took The Doctors face and pressed his own dying lips into his and kissed him.The Doctor was still holding him. After his regeneration, he looked the same only.. Blonde. Time reversed and The Doctor lead The Master into the TARDIS. "The drumming Doctor, it's still here." The Doctor looked at him with tear stained eyes, and  unable to speak, just hugged the other Time Lord. The Master grinned. His "friend" was showing compassion for him.

 

Later that evening, The Master ordered pizza and brought out a giant bottle of booze. Now The Doctor refused to drink at first, but eventually gave in. They were both drunk out of their minds. The Master used this to his advantage. He thought of the only thing he wanted: The Doctor. His Doctor.

 

The Master shoved the Doctor up against the TARDIS console. The Doctor struggled, and The Master just grabbed his waist to corner him. The Doctors breath and heart rate increased rapidly. The Master had a twinkle in his eye, a twinkle of an urge. The urge of need. He kissed The Doctor violently, making sure he was the dominant. The Doctor resisted with a few bucks. He could feel The Masters tongue exploring his mouth. He let out a few moans of pleasure. He passionately kissed him back, and The Master grinned against his lips. The Doctors body was eager. He could feel his fellow Time Lords erection through his trousers.

 

The Master broke lose, only to rip open The Doctors jacket and shirt. Buttons flew every which way. His hands went up and plowed through that wonderful brown hair, which was getting soaked from sweat. He grabbed a handful of the brown, and tugged The Doctors head back. He began to lick the sweet tasting sweat off of his neck. He made his way down, nipping on every piece of skin he could. He rubbed his hands around The Doctors thin waist. He let go for a moment to take his own shirt off, only less violently. His hands found that thin waist again. "Oh that waist" he said as he bent to nip at it. "I love it."  He moved his hands down to the zipper of The Doctors trousers. The Doctor finally was able to speak "P-please. You don't have to d-do this." The Master hair looked at him with a half smile, "Yes, it was our deal remember?" He whispered, as he unzipped the Time Lords pants. He looped to fingers around the base of The Doctors cock, causing more moans of pleasure from him. He began stroking him softly at first, only to increase speed. He palmed his soft head, and slip his thumb over his slit. He raised his hand and spit in it a few times, only to lower it back down and cover the pulsing flesh with it. The Doctor moaned and gasped with pleasure.

 

The Master let go and begins to undo his own pants. His rock hard cock was twitching with joy as he rubbed it over The Doctors. Without thinking, The Doctor began to slide down onto his knees. This one was a surprise to the other Time Lord. He took The Masters length and kissed the tip softly. He began to lick and suck on the spongy head of the hard cock. The Master moaned in acceptance, but grew impatient. He held the Doctors head in place and pounded his mouth, forcing himself deep into his lovers throat. The Doctor gagged and spit out the meat, which now was covered in saliva.

 

The Master pulled The Doctor to his feet and flipped him around so that he was facing the console. Various buttons were being pushed but he didn't care. Kicking open the weaker Time Lord's legs, he rubbed his saliva covered cock along The Doctors arsehole. The Doctor was panting, and his hearts were racing. The Master filled The Doctors arse with his length. He could feel the muscles contracting, and heard sighs of pain and pleasure escape The Doctors lips.

 

He began thrusting into The Doctor. Each one harder and harder than the last. Faster and faster went, and he screamed "Say my name!" The Doctor weekly replied while panting "Master.." "LOUDER!" The Master violently fucked him, thrusting into him until he felt liquid that wasn't his own. The Doctor felt it too, and thought more or less it was his own blood. "Master!" He yelled, which was interrupted by a long line of moans. The TARDIS warbled as buttons were smashed, unintentionally. Sweat covered both their bodies, and The Doctor was at that point where he couldn’t control himself anymore, and in a flash the TARDIS console was covered in The Doctor’s sticky white bodily fluid. Seconds later, he could feel The Master filling his arse with the other Time Lords fluids. Once The Master withdrew, red and white ran down the inner thighs of the smaller TIme Lord, and he fell to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. The Master simply put his clothes back on and poured another set of drinks. He downed his own, and left the other for when his doctor decided to get up. As he went off to find his room in the TARDIS, he called out “Goodnight love” and slipped around a corner.

  
The Doctor found his suit on the other side of the console and slipped back into it. He dragged himself to his own room, sore and exhausted. Even though this was just to keep himself from being the last of his kind, deep down he enjoyed it. Originally it was just supposed to be a sort of contract. The Master would keep him company. It was just supposed to be this one time deal, but The Doctor had feelings for him. Ever since they were kids on Gallifrey. The Master felt the same way deep down. They just had to tell each other.


End file.
